Incorrect head posture has been linked to a variety of ailments, including systemic neck pain. Further, neck pain can be associated with additional symptoms such as headaches, facial pain, shoulder pain and arm numbness or tingling.
Existing apparatus for supporting the neck in efforts to alleviate neck pain or discomfort suffer from a variety of disadvantages. For example, collars and braces encircling the neck of a user are bulky and restrictive to wear. Moreover, such devices cannot be used by athletes or other individuals involved in contact applications at risk of having the device pulled upon. Additionally, apparatus such as neck pillows provide insufficient neck support and lack the ability to restrict neck extension.